The Return of Archaon
by Chaosknight1002
Summary: My little idea for a 40k & Fantasy mix. The idea is that Archaon is pulled out of fantasy and flung into the future of 40k.


Darkness...unending darkness...not cold or hot, or anything in between. He felt nothing, heard nothing, smelled nothing, and saw nothing but darkness. What would you expect when being pulled outside time and space, outside of reality itself. It had been long, so very long, since he started his internment there. Or had it? To him, it seemed immeasurably long and only an instant at the same time. He could not tell if he was moving or still. The truth was, he was neither. He didn't exist outside his own mind. This, naturally gave him ample time to think. He thought over his life, his accomplishments. So many times he had lost count. But every time it was the same, the same sequence of events. Funnily enough, the only thing blurry about it was his own, original name.

His childhood, his parents, his first love, his first heartbreak. His entry into the army, devoting himself to the service of Sigmar. The many wars fought in his god's name were less blurry, but still clouded. Yet, in one instant, it would become mind bogglingly crisp in his mind. The moment his eyes scanned across the books written by the ancient Necrodomo the Insane. Fury, hate, and blood thirst unlike any other poured over him like a tsunami. He remembered cursing the gods, calling them liars and burning down the temple. He remembered the spray of blood as his family died by his hands. He remembered his new name, a name that would be both feared and hated throughout the world. Archaon.

The journey through the Chaos Wastes, his quest for the Artifacts of Chaos, and his rise to Lord of the End Times were all clear and vivid in his mind. But most of all, his last battle against the pitiful forces that had rallied under Sigmar's chosen was so clear, he could smell the carnage, feel the blood, see his foe, and hear his army reveling in the chaos of war. His victory was within his grasp, and then he was here. In this endless void. These events replayed over, and over, and over again. It was maddening! He called out to his gods for salvation, "RELEASE ME FROM THIS PRISON!" but there was no answer.

Suddenly, without any noise or flashes to signify a change in his surroundings, he found himself somewhere utterly strange to him. He was there with his great helm and armor intact, his sword, the Slayer of Kings, at his side, standing next to his great steed Dorghar. The room around him was made of metal, adorned with the star of chaos and other such symbols. Strange metal boxes were positioned around the room, with many metal tubes protruding from them. And around these were several peculiar beings. Men that looked to have metal limbs and eyes, some with more than two apiece. They all stared, both confused and angry, at him.

"Blood for the Blood God!" a scream came from across the room. A heavily armored warrior charged Archaon, and he fired a peculiar weapon at him. The rounds merely pinged off Archaon's armor, like they were but pebbles tossed by a child. The charging warrior seemed undeterred and raised a chainaxe over his head. Archaon merely caught the arm of the warrior, drew The Slayer of Kings, and cut him cleanly in two at the waist. The armor of the warrior yeilded, resisting no more than the air around him. The mighty blade sang with the taste of new blood, and Archaon's bloodlust was awakened anew. He didn't know who these men were, but he would slaughter them all. He raised his blade to charge, but was stopped in his tracks. All at once, new knowledge was gifted to him by his gods. Where he was, what had happened since his absence, and their will, that he would have the honor to carry out. Archaon grinned under his helm, stood tall and roared a challenge to the universe.

" WEEP AND DESPAIR, FOR ARCHAON, LORD OF THE END TIMES HAS COME!"

First little bit of fanfiction. I didn't see anyone write anything to do with Archaon and thought, "Wouldn't it be amazing if Archaon was somehow teleported into 40k?" Yes, I know that WHFB and WH40k are completely separate, but I also thought "Why let something as trivial as facts get in the way of a cool idea?" So here it is. If you dont like it, show me someting better.


End file.
